The Lilac
by Verocat
Summary: A story which happened after the war with Germany. Russia/America. Again, Enjoy, Read&Review!


_**AN: **__It's my second AHP fic. Not very bad, I hope. If there're some mistakes, I'm really sorry. I'm just Russian__ and I write it on my Pocket PC at midnight._

**The lilac.**

"Do you know what I like here most of all?" - asked America, lying on the grass near Russia's house. He had just woken up.

"Mmm?" - mumbled Russia who dozed calmly next to him.

"The finest thing here is the lilac, - answered America, looking at the sky. - I haven't seen such beautiful lilac anywhere!"

"Glad to hear this. But I prefer sunflowers. Lilac is an ordinary flower, nothing special - Russia opened his eyes and looked at the sky too. - OK, let's go and have breakfast! »

America got up silently.

"Put a samovar to boil for the time being, I'll come soon", -informed Russia and began to fold up the mattress.

"He's unusually cold today, - thought Alfred in the kitchen. - He doesn't smile at all. I hope this will pass soon".

Russia didn't keep America waiting for a long time.

"Haven't boiled yet? - he asked. -I've taught you to do this a hundred times".

"Sorry, - America apologetically hung his head. - I'm so stupid"

"What can I expect from you, you're foreigners, - washed out Russia. - But I love you such as you are"

America blushed inside and smiled shining outside.

"OK, let's do it later, - said Russia. - We should get down to business. We haven't divided Germany yet".

"We need to do this now, - answered America getting a hamburger because Russia made him stop drinking Cola. - Shall we clone him?"

"Perhaps. But how?"

- Let's make Eastern and Western Germany!" - proposed Germany optimistically.

Ivan looked at the photo of Germany, remembered him and stroke his head on the table.

"No, I can't", - said Vanya in a tired voice. - My blood is already boiling though I've only imagined everything. I defer in this to you".

He kissed Alfred. America screw up his eyes.

"I'll try not to let you down", - said he and went into his room although he didn't have any breakfast.

After two hours, America ran to Russia with a drawing.

- Vanya, Vanya, I've thought it up! Look here!

On the drawing. There were awkwardly drawn three little men: one small man and two a little bigger.

"And who is he? - asked Russia, pointing at the smallest.

"We'll give this one to England!" - said America cheerfully thinking he's a hero.

"Why to England? - wondered Russia.

"Eeh... Well, because... Because he declared the war to Germany first!

"And what did your pause mean? - asked Ivan with an insidious smile. - Did you really do this with England...?"

"Of course not! - immediately started to undeceive him Alfred. -I haven't even thought about it! I belong only to you!"

"Haven't thought, you say? Then why do you stammer when you talk about this? And why did you take care especially of England, not France, for example? You're silent..All is clear... You had something with him.. Da-da!". - Russia smiled mysteriously and insidiously again.

America kept silence for a long time, then the words got out of his mouth:

"How can you prove it? You only suspect this!"

"And how can you prove you're innocent?"

Intolerable silence for a minute or two. Then, America said, hardly and bitterly:

"Now I've understood you! You just can't stand England. I'll go away then! If you don't agree, then search for another nation!" -And Alfred got out of the house, banging the door.

Russia followed America with his eyes.

"Gone" - he thought. - But I think he'll come back. I'm sure he will."

Then he went to America's room. It was empty now, but America's spirit could be felt. The bed wasn't made, the pens and pencils were scattered all over the table. Near them lay a Alfred's second pair of glasses. Ivan picked them up and looked at them for a while.

He was alone. Alone again. It was the beginning of summer, but the mood was wintry. Everybody was together: his sisters (it looked as Belarus had forgotten him),the Axis Powers, Lithuania with Latvia and Estonia... And he was alone like in winter.

Russia lay down on the bed and looked at the wall. There was a photo of him and America in the field... Alfred looked so happy as he smiled and his blue eyes shone.

"Why were we so angry today? - thought Ivan. - Why was I so jealous today? Why didn't I remember it was summer now? He likes the summer... That's why he was so sensitive... He's right: I can't prove my jealousy. God, life is so difficult!"

Suddenly Russia fell asleep on the bed. After two hours, he woke up and drank some vodka, but it didn't make him feel happy. He thought again about Alfred. He couldn't stop thinking.

Then, Ivan copied America's drawing and put it into a folder where he kept the papers for the conference. After he had put it into the drawer, he stroke his head to the table and lay like this for a long time. Then Russia thought: "But better apologise late then never or I don't know who I'll become"

He looked out of the window and saw some flowers. Ivan ran down with envelope, next everything flew by quickly...

***

America finally got home, don't know how, and soon knew he got a post. "How I hate this war!" - mumbled he and opened the envelope. He saw no letter.

It was the white lilac, and near it there was a note: "From Russia"


End file.
